


My Only Friend

by Hascelnut



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Portgas D. Ace Lives, but i never mentioned it was schizophrenia tho, maybe it could pass as hallucinating disorder, the tags are super messy im sorry, very inaccurate depictions of schizophrenia
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hascelnut/pseuds/Hascelnut
Summary: Sejak lama sekali, Ace merupakan teman khayalan yang Sabo miliki. Tiba-tiba, suatu malam, teman khayalan Sabo pergi tidak kembali dan Sabo menerima kenyataan bahwa Ace memang tidak nyata. Hingga beberapa tahun kemudian, Ace tiba di pintu apartemen Sabo, sudah tumbuh dewasa.
Relationships: Emporio Ivankov/Monkey D. Dragon, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	My Only Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Penulis mendapatkan ilham cerita ini dari sebuah mesin _prompt generator._
> 
> Sabo mengalami amnesia seperti di cerita canon, tidak ingat apa-apa kecuali memori atas wajah seseorang. Namun berbeda dengan di cerita canon, kali ini, ia berhasil dipertemukan kembali dengan Ace.  
>  **Dialog dengan huruf tebal merupakan dialog yang diucapkan oleh Portgas D. Ace** tapi, bukan berarti seluruh dialog yang diucapkan oleh Portgas D. Ace akan dicetak tebal...

Namaku Sabo. Hanya Sabo, tanpa nama tengah maupun nama belakang. Hanya nama depan berupa Sabo. Aku bahkan tidak begitu yakin apakah rangkaian empat alfabet ini betul-betul namaku atau bukan, namun, satu-satunya hal yang bisa menjadi identitasku adalah ini. Sabo.

Aku mengalami kecelakaan ketika usiaku 10 tahun — sebuah kecelakaan kapal di salah satu lautan lepas tidak jauh dari wilayah aku hidup sekarang. Nampaknya aku sebatang kara. Karena Iva-san—orang yang memungut dan mengasuhku dengan begitu baik hingga sekarang—bilang kalau aku tenggelam sendirian di tengah kapal yang dilahap api, dan ketika ia mencoba melaporkan kejadian ini ke pihak berwajib, tidak ada orangtua yang mencoba menjemputku. Bocah lelaki usia 10 tahun, ompong di satu gigi seri, hampir tewas hari itu dan tidak ada yang peduli — kecuali Iva-san dan Dragon-san yang kini aku pandang seperti orangtua sendiri. Mereka bersedia merawatku hingga aku sadarkan diri, lalu menerima cangkang kosongku ini ketika aku mengaku tidak mengingat satu pun memori, bahkan tidak namaku sendiri. Tetapi, pada malam ketika aku terbangun waktu itu, aku menangis dan bersujud di hadapan kedua penyelamatku, tercekik emosi yang bahkan tidak sanggup aku kenali, dan memohon agar mereka tidak memulangkanku ke rumah keluargaku. Aku tidak ingat keluargaku seperti apa—syukurnya, karena, jika kau timbang kejadian tadi, mereka tidak kedengaran seperti keluarga yang menyenangkan, bukan?

Sejak malam aku bersujud di hadapan Iva-san dan Dragon-san, hati baik mereka memutuskan untuk membesarkanku sebagai anak sendiri. Kebetulan mereka melakukan sebuah pekerjaan yang memudahkan mereka untuk memalsukan dokumen — membuat akta kelahiran baru untukku bukanlah hal yang tidak bisa mereka lakukan. Namun, tetap saja, sulit rasanya menentukan nama baru untuk seorang anak berusia 10 tahun. Mereka berdua berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik untukku, menjagaku dari rasa tak nyaman — aku tahu mereka berusaha menyembunyikannya, namun tetap saja kentara. Sebetulnya aku akan menerima nama apa saja, aku tidak peduli, tetapi Iva-san dan Dragon-san berbeda. Mereka benar-benar peduli. Mereka bahkan bersusah payah mengunjungi lokasi aku nyaris tewas dan menghabiskan waktu begitu lama untuk mengais-ngais jejak lama kehidupan yang mungkin belum habis dilahap bara. Dan mereka menemukan sebuah benda — sebuah _goggles_ yang hampir tidak selamat dari kobaran api yang hampir merenggut nyawaku, dan di sana, tergores empat huruf sakti tersebut.

**“Sabo.”**

Seketika aku menoleh. Bahuku melemas, rileks, karena aku bisa melihat dua bola mata merah itu menatapku dengan begitu hangat. Ia perlahan mendekat, wajahnya yang semula nampak sedikit bengis — perlahan melembut ketika senyuman mengukir bibirnya yang tipis. Sesekali tangannya diulurkan untuk mengusap surai pirangku yang ikal. Dan aku tertawa dibuatnya.

**“Hari ini kita jarang bertemu. Kau sibuk?”**

Aku mengangguk, merasa kurang enak menjawabnya begitu terang-terangan. Ia selalu ada untukku ketika aku membutuhkannya — tapi belakangan, aku mulai sibuk memelajari dokumen yang tersedia di ruang kerja Dragon-san. Begitu hanyut dalam barisan kata di buku-buku usang itu hingga aku tak sempat menemuinya, sahabatku satu-satunya.

**“Apakah kau akan melupakanku juga?”**

Tidak! Aku dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalaku, berharap sahabatku akan mengerti. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Tidak dalam seribu tahun sekalipun. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana surai legamnya terterpa sinar mentari, bagaimana sorot tajam mata merahnya terlihat seperti batu rubi di tengah malam, bagaimana bintik di sebentang wajahnya membentuk rasi bintang yang paling indah.

Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya, sahabatku satu-satunya. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya, meski Iva-san dan Dragon-san bersikeras aku bicara dengan angin alih-alih dengan sosoknya. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya, meski guru-guru di sekolah bersikeras ia tidak bersekolah di sini — apalagi duduk di sampingku setiap harinya. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya, meski dokter di rumah sakit mencoba menghapus keberadaannya dengan beragam resep obat. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

**“Kau lucu, Sab.”**

Aku memiringkan sudut kepalaku. Terkadang sahabatku ini berbicara dengan teka-teki, mengasah otakku hanya untuk mengerti maksud ucapannya. Aku ingin bertanya, namun maksudku terhenti ketika tangannya kembali meraih puncak kepalaku, mengusap lembut surai pirangku. Ia berjalan semakin dekat, cukup dekat untukku merasakan napasnya menyapu pori-pori kulitku.

**“Kau bilang kita bersahabat. Tapi kau membohongiku.”**

Aku mengepalkan kedua telapak tanganku. Aku menyayanginya, sangat percaya dengannya — tapi bagaimana bisa ia menuduhku sesuatu yang begitu rendah? Seluruh hidupku bisa jadi hanya sebuah kebohongan, tapi, apa yang kurasa soal dirinya itu nyata. Aku tidak akan pernah—

**“Kau sudah pernah melupakanku, sekali. Kau bahkan tidak ingat siapa aku sekarang. Namun jangan harap kau bisa melupakanku lagi kali ini.”**

Gelap.

Aku terbangun lagi tengah malam, selalu dari mimpi yang sama, selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Aku memimpikan sahabat imajinerku sewaktu kecil. Seorang anak lelaki—yang dulu sebaya denganku—berperangai bengis, berambut hitam sedikit bergelombang, dan bintik serupa konstelasi bintang di wajahnya. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja suatu hari, namun memorinya sekalipun tidak pernah pergi. Apakah ia mengutukku? Sahabatku satu-satunya, yang bahkan tidak nyata, mengutukku agar terus memimpikannya setiap malam selama 10 tahun. Bicara soal hidup yang tragis.

Oh iya, bicara soal tragis, kini jam dinding yang tergantung apik di kamarku telah menunjukkan waktu pukul dua dini hari, dan aku tidak kuasa menahan dingin. Malam di penghujung bulan Desember dan penghangat ruanganku memutuskan untuk tidak berfungsi tepat kemarin sore. Aku sudah menelepon induk semang apartemen sederhana ini, dan ia berjanji untuk mengutus anaknya memperbaiki keluhanku esok siang hari. Induk semangku merupakan seorang pria paruh baya bertubuh kekar — aku bisa membayangkan betapa keren dan gagah ia terlihat ketika muda dulu, karena sepertinya, ia memiliki begitu banyak anak. Kudengar ia memiliki setidaknya 16 orang anak — dan semuanya laki-laki. Ketika aku iseng bertanya anaknya yang mana yang akan mengunjungiku esok, induk semang berkata aku akan bertemu anaknya yang paling muda.

Aku bergidik dalam balutan selimutku. Malam ini amat dingin, dan bayangan soal berbasa-basi dengan anak induk semangku membuat bulu kuduk semakin merinding ngeri. Dan ingatan soal sahabat imajinerku yang telah lama pergi, justru menambah rasa campur aduk di perutku ini.

Aku harap bisa melupakannya dengan cepat. Bocah itu telah pergi secara tiba-tiba, dan di sini, aku menderita merindukannya. Kurang ajar.

Kuharap aku tidak memimpikannya lagi saat kembali tidur.

Bel kamarku berbunyi. Aku segera menghabiskan kopi yang kuseduh beberapa waktu lalu, dan bergegas menerima tamu. Pasti anak induk semang telah tiba untuk mengembalikan hangat di kamar apartemenku. Aku membuka kunci pintu, lalu rantai pintu, dan sebuah kekehan renyah menyambutku. Suaranya dewasa, namun begitu familiar di telingaku.

“Halo, Tuan Tanpa Nama. Aku Portgas D. Ace, anak Oyaji. Kau meneleponnya semalam, kan?”

Napasku tercekat, aku kehilangan akal. Apakah memang seharusnya aku meminum obat yang sejak dulu diresepkan untuk mengurangi halusinasiku? Aku bergeleng dengan cepat. Rasanya hampir seperti Deja Vu. Aku juga tidak pernah membalasnya secara verbal 10 tahun yang lalu.

“Uh… Tuan? Aku bercanda, kau tahu? Kau tidak memasang papan nama dan Oyaji lupa memberitahuku namamu. Kuharap aku tidak berbuat terlalu lancang denganmu… sejujurnya, kupikir candaanku cukup lucu, lho.”

Bahunya lebar, gagah, dan aku bisa menebak betapa besar otot yang ia punya bahkan dari balik balutan baju hangat yang dikenakannya. Ekspresinya amat lembut, tidak ada setitikpun kebengisan dalam senyuman ramahnya. Rambut hitam itu terus bergerak pelan seiring dengan gerakannya, terlihat sehat bahkan dengan penerangan apartemen yang seadanya. Bintik di pipinya ikut padam ketika pipinya memerah, bola matanya yang semerah darah menyadari caraku menatapnya. Menyadari airmata yang perlahan membasahi pipiku di hadapannya.

Suaranya tumbuh dewasa seperti sosok dirinya, jatuh beberapa ton dibanding ketika kecil dahulu — ketika ia membaca tepat ke dalam diriku yang bahkan tidak kuketahui ada. Dulu, katanya, **Kau bahkan tidak mengingatku** — dan kini, lihat, kau yang tidak mengenaliku. “Ace…”

“Tuan…? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau tiba-tiba menangis… apakah kita saling kenal? Maaf — aku tidak bisa mengingatmu.”

Keparat. Kau masih tega bilang tidak ingat aku?

“Sabo. Aku Sabo.”

Aku bersujud di hadapannya. Menyembah kehadirannya, memuja kenyataannya, memohon rekognisinya. Aku hampir tidak memiliki kuasa atas keinginan untuk memeluknya — ingin merengkuh seluruh tubuhnya dan mencicipi detak jantung serta embusan napasnya yang begitu nyata. Meski berlinang air mata, aku masih mampu memerhatikannya ketika jarak kami terpangkas begitu ia ikut berlutut mendekatiku. Bintik di wajah keparat itu. Pola yang selalu kucari di langit malam, berharap secuil kenyamanan akan menyelimutiku atas memori tentangnya. Ia hidup. Temanku satu-satunya hidup.

“Sabo???”

Bagaikan anak anjing, aku segera tunduk pada panggilannya. Menengadah, aku menyadari gundah pun kecemasan di wajahnya. Seketika, bara hangat yang ia nyalakan bersama dengan kehadirannya berganti dengan sensasi dingin yang suram — dadaku terasa berat. Seketika, aku mengingat memori hari itu. Ketika aku tenggelam dan kehilangan seluruh hidupku.

Apakah ini salah satu halusinasiku lagi? Berapa hari aku mengabaikan resep obat yang seharusnya kupatuhi?

Temanku satu-satunya — wajah bocah itu memenuhi isi kepalaku. Aku teringat semua teriakannya; memanggilku di saat fajar, memarahiku di bibir sungai, menggodaku di batang pohon, dan menangisiku di ujung tebing. Semua gambar ini tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya, ini bukanlah halusinasi yang sama dengan yang kuderita selama bertahun-tahun ini. Aku tidak mengerti dari mana datangnya — apakah ini potongan memori?

Aku merasa sesak di dada, napasku semua tercekat di batang rongga. Apa yang terjadi padaku—

“Sabo!”

Ah. Sebuah pelukan. Pelukannya begitu hangat. Ini terlalu nyaman — apakah ia akan keberatan jika aku terlelap sebentar?

Harum. Aku bisa mencium aroma bawang putih, dan mungkin sedikit terlalu banyak merica, namun tidak terlalu banyak sehingga perutku tetap berbunyi sebagai reaksi. Aku terbaring di kasurku, selimut berbalut apik memeluk sekujur tubuhku. Aku melirik ke samping, dan seluruh persediaan obatku telah dijajarkan dengan rapih — bahkan obat-obatan yang sudah lama tidak kukeluarkan dari laci, karena resepnya tak lagi aktif. Ia telah merawatku dengan baik.

Aku merasakan pipiku memanas ketika tidak kuasa tersenyum, mengapresiasi ketelatenannya dan meminum obat yang harus kuminum. Pahit. Amnesia adalah sebuah pil pahit yang sulit untuk ditelan, pengobatannya pun tidak kalah pahit, namun yang paling pahit adalah ketika kau tidak kunjung sembuh dari kecelakaan tersebut.

Aku Sabo, pasien amnesia yang tidak kunjung mendapatkan memoriku kembali selama sepuluh tahun. Aku hidup tanpa sedikitpun bekas ingatan mengenai kehidupanku. Hanya segelintir bayangan buram yang tersimpan di otakku, dan salah satunya, adalah sahabatku satu-satunya. Aku ingat bagaimana rambut hitamnya diterpa sinar mentari, bagaimana bintik yang membentang di pipinya memerah diterpa sinar mentari, bagaimana bayangannya bersatu dengan bayanganku diterpa sinar mentari. Dan kini, tepat sepuluh tahun setelahnya, di malam tahun baru, aku melihat sosoknya yang bertambah dewasa. Sosoknya yang kali ini benar-benar nyata.

Portgas D. Ace.

Aku kembali dipertemukan dengan Portgas D. Ace.

Portgas D. Ace membawakan kembali seluruh masa laluku dalam sorot matanya yang hangat.

“Sabo — ah… kau sudah terbangun?”

Aku segera menoleh, merasakan bahuku melemas rileks di bawah atensinya. Senyumku menyapanya lebih dulu dari ucapanku. “Aku mencium sesuatu. Apakah sekarang kau bisa memasak, Ace?”

“Ah — hanya beberapa masakan sederhana.” ia nampak malu-malu, menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya selagi melepas celemek milikku, menanggalkannya dan menaruhnya di punggung bangku. Aku bermaksud memelajari seluruh detail sosoknya, menjadi penikmat caranya bernapas, caranya hidup secara nyata. Namun, keterkejutan kemudian nampak pada wajahnya.

“Kau… kau pingsan tadi. Dan kau mengenaliku. Kau mengaku dirimu adalah Sabo. Kau… kau hidup.”

Aku tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan sahabatku satu-satunya, sebab bahkan dari tempatku terduduk, aku bisa mengenali bingung dan sedih yang ia rasa.

Bagaimana caranya kami menjelaskannya pada satu sama lain? Aku sendiri tidak betul-betul mengerti apa yang terjadi. Selama 10 tahun, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi — namun malam ini, Ace tiba-tiba kembali datang di hidupku, dan tiba-tiba aku mengerti.

“Maafkan aku, Ace.” ucapku lirih, kaki goyah ini berusaha mengantarku ke tempatnya berdiri.

Ace mengerti. Ia selalu mengerti. Ia ikut menghampiri, kedua lengannya dengan sigap berantisipasi. Kami berdiri semakin dekat dengan satu sama lain, cukup dekat hingga napas yang satu menyapuh pori yang lain. Aku mendekapnya, dan ia membalas bagaikan cermin. Aku menghirup aroma dirinya, dan ia mengikuti. Aku menangis, dia menangis. Tangis kami pecah dalam hitungan detik.

“Ace, aku pulang…”

“Selamat datang kembali, Sabo…”

Sahabatku satu-satunya ternyata bukan sekadar imajinasi. Ia merupakan potongan memori, yang dengan keras kepala tidak mau pergi. Ia selalu hidup dalam jiwaku ini. Sekalipun tidak pernah meninggalkanku sendiri. Bagaimana kami dipertemukan kembali, aku yakin merupakan kerja dari takdir.

Aku telah terlepas dari jerat amnesia.

Aku kembali ingat soal pertemuan pertamaku dengan Ace, soal hari-hari yang kami lalui bersama, soal Luffy yang tidak pernah berhenti menangis lalu tertawa, soal kegilaan Garp dan bandit pegunungan, soal semua tentang kami bersama.

Malam tahun baru, penghangat ruanganku berhenti bekerja. Induk semang mengutus anaknya yang paling muda untuk memperbaikinya. Namun, ternyata ia tidak mengerti apa-apa soal mekanika. Kami berakhir menghabiskan malam sambil tertawa di tengah kedinginan, membiarkan selimut membentang, berbagi cerita. Anak induk semang setidaknya berhasil memperbaiki suatu hal. Ia membebaskanku dari jerat amnesia.

_“Pemirsa, sekarang kita akan bersama-sama menghitung mundur satu menit menuju tahun yang baru!”_

Ace tertawa ceria. Kami berakhir makan dan minum bersama di apartemenku yang sederhana, menghabiskan penghujung tahun dengan bahagia. Dalam beberapa detik saja, tahun akan berganti, begitu pula dengan bulan dan hari. Tapi aku tahu, ada satu hal yang tidak akan berganti.

“Sabo! Ayo kita minum sake ini dan—”

Ace tidak pernah sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Ucapannya terpotong oleh hitung mundur yang disiarkan televisi, kemudian aku memotongnya lagi dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir.

“Selamat ulang tahun, Ace. Terima kasih sudah menemuiku lagi.” aku mengusap lembut surainya, sekali lagi mengecup bibir lembapnya. “Aku mencintaimu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih telah membaca!^^
> 
> Cerita ini penulis peruntukkan sebagai perayaan atas chapter manga One Piece yang ke-1000. Mari rayakan perjalanan panjang ini bersama-sama.  
> Oh, iya. Selamat tahun baru. Dan selamat ulang tahun untuk Ace!


End file.
